The Date
by eesingz48
Summary: Elizabeth Waysters, a normal, average teenage girl meets a guy named Kyle who has cancer. Set up by their friend Katherine, the two teenagers fall in love and the story goes from there. Romance and Drama are included. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the edge of my best friend, Katherines', bed and we were talking non stop as usual.

"Hey, so there's this guy at my church, his name is Kyle. I think you would like him, he's really sweet and funny." Katherine told me.

"He sounds nice, but you know I don't like being set up." I replied crossing my arms.

"But you have to meet him! You guys are prefect for each other. Oh and one more thing, he has cancer, but he doesn't care if you talk about it. It doesn't bother him." Katherine added.

"Oh my god, he has cancer? But I don't want to get him sick... What type of cancer does he have?" I trailed off.

"I'm not exactly sure, But all I know is that he is getting better and will recover soon." Katherine said, swinging her feet over the side of the fluffy purple bed.

"So, do you want me to call him?" Katherine continued, grabbing her phone from her nightstand.

"Sure, I guess, I don't know". I replied slightly smiling.

Soon after Katherine and I were parking in the Starbucks parking lot.

"I'm a bit nervous." I admitted, my cheeks flushed with pink.

"Don't be. It's gonna go great, I just know it. I'll be in the Barnes and Noble next door because I need some new books. Just text me if anything goes wrong." Katherine replied, unlocking the car doors.

I stepped outside to the warm fall air and headed into the Starbucks. It was a pretty hot day, though it was September, I was wearing denim short shorts, a brown tank top and tan gladiator flip flops. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail, and tied it with a hot pink elastic.

As I walked in, I saw a tall guy, looking about 17. He had short dark brown hair, he was a little pale, and had deep brown eyes. He was wearing tan khakis and a white t-shirt that showed his broad muscles and chest. I knew immediately it was Kyle. My heart fluttered in my chest as I walked up to the table he was sitting at.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Waytsers." I said nervously, sticking out my hand.

"I'm Kyle Lapy." Kyle replied in a deep voice, shaking my hand. We sat down at the table, looking at each other for a moment.

"You have beautiful eyes, Elizabeth, or Liz, Umm I don't know what you like to be called." Kyle said chuckling.

"Well thank you, normally I like to be called Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz if you want to." I said, getting up to order my coffee.

"Oh, here I'll pay for it." Kyle said, pulling out his wallet as we got to the front of the line.

"Thanks." I replied

"One medium mocha frappuccino." I said to the Cashier.

"Make that two." Kyle said, stepping from behind me and handing the cashier some money.

We got our drinks and sat back down.

"Katherine has told me a lot about you, Liz." Kyle said sipping his drink.

"Interesting, Katherine hasn't told me a lot about you. All she told me was that your nice, and funny. And you have cancer..." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Im okay talking about it. I have lymphoma." Kyle replied taking my hand in his.

"Oh. How long have you had it?" I asked him.

"About three years. But I'm doing better, a lot better. The treatments are working well." he replied.

I looked deep into his eyes. Something about him felt good and pure. I couldn't describe the feeling. I had never felt this way before. I leaned in closer to him, gently pulling his face towards mine.

His lips pressed to mine, they were soft and warm. I could feel all of the energy and warmth. We held the kiss for a few seconds and then broke away.

"I'm uh really sorry." I said blushing.

"No, no, it's okay really. Your a good kisser." he said.

"Um thanks?" I replied laughing.

I reached across the table to grab a napkin and spilled Kyle's coffee all over the table and into his lap. I hopped up quickly, trying to clean up the mess.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed loudly, grabbing napkins, and nervously wiping the table.

"it's okay." Kyle laughed, trying to wipe up his coffee stained tee and pants. His shirt was totally soaked through so he whipped it off.

"Sir, you must keep your shirt on, it's the store rules." The manager told him.

"Well, then I guess we'll go." Kyle said, grabbing his shirt and taking my hand.

"This was fun." I said, laughing as we walked towards the cars.

"It was. Will have to do it again." Kyle replied.

"Heres my number." I handed him a pink post it with my information on it.

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll see you around?" Kyle said, hopping in his car.

I called Katherine and told her to come outside so we could go home.


	2. Chapter 2

*1 year later*

Kyle and I were sitting at our lunch table, I was picking at my limp salad, while Kyle hungrily scarfed down his cheeseburger.

"So, you know that girls choice dance is coming up, right?" I asked Kyle, playing with the charm bracelet he had given me for my birthday.

"Yeah? What about it?" Kyle replied, not getting the hint.

"Well, will you go with me?" I continued.

"I don't know, I can't dance." Kyle blushed.

"That's okay. We missed the last one because you had to get more treatment, remember?" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Kyle replied hugging me.

"You don't have to be sorry! It's not your fault. I'm glad your getting better." I said kissing his cheek.

"Well, I have to go get a tux, sometime soon because the dance is Friday." he said stealing some of my fries.

*Wednesday Night*

Katherine and I were at Deb, looking for some pretty dresses for the dance.

"Ooh this one is pretty!" I exclaimed, picking up a light blue ball gown type dress.

"Yeah it is, you should try it on!" Katherine encouraged as she searched through another rack, as I started heading to the small dressing rooms.

I quickly pulled on the dress, and stepped out to show Katherine.

"Oh my god, Liz it's beautiful! Kyle will pass out when he sees you." Katherine exclaimed.

"Seriously?" I breathed, turning around to a big mirror. It was beautiful, I thought. The way the dress softly cascaded down my back, the bottom flowing down to the floor.

"I think I'm going to get it. It's so pretty and it's only $73.00." I said, making my way to the cash register as Katherine stepped behind me holding a short hot pink prom dress.

We paid for our dresses and headed out to our cars.

"I cant wait till Friday. It's gonna be fun. You should come over my house Friday afternoon so we can get ready together ok?". I told Katherine, opening the door to my red Pontiac solstice.

"Yeah, I'll call you. See you at school." Katherine waved to me and hopped in her own car.

I thought about the dance the whole drive home. I couldn't wait till Kyle saw me in the dress. I wanted to know what he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the dance. I couldn't wait until the dance started! It seemed like school took forever to end. When school was over, I texted Katherine to come over to my house so we could help each other get ready.

"I'm so excited." I said as Katherine tugged on my thick hair trying to unknot it so she could straighten it.

"I am too. I wonder what Kyle will think of you!" Katherine replied straightening the back of my hair.

3 hours later, Katherine and I were dressed and beautiful. We came downstairs and our moms started snapping pictures.

"Oh, you girls look beautiful!" my mom exclaimed tearing up.

My hair was straight, falling softly on my shoulders, the blue dress cascaded down to the floor, hugging my curves. Katherine looked pretty to, her hair half up, the other half curled, her dress was short, very bright pink, she almost looked ready for a party rather than a dance.

I heard a knock at the door and saw Kyle and Collin waiting there. They both looked hot and cleaned up well.

"Come in." I said, opening the door and kissing Kyle. Katherine immeditatley ran over to Collin.

"Liz, you look, amazing." Kyle breathed, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"What about me?" Katherine asked, twirling around.

"Hot as Hell." Collin grinned. We all laughed, even my mom laughed a little

"Well, the limo driver is waiting for us, so we should head out." Kyle said, opening the door.

"Oh my god! You got us a limo!" I exclaimed loudly, hugging my wonderful boyfriend.

"Your welcome." Kyle smiled, as the chauffeur, opened the shiny limousine doors.

"Ooh, this is so cool!" Katherine said as she slid into the back corner of the limousine with Collin. Kyle and I went closer to the front, towards are chauffeur. He hopped in the limo and closed the window behind him so he couldnt here our conversation. We slowly pulled out of the driveway and went on our way to the dance.

While Katherine and Collin made out, Kyle and I talked.

"can you believe them? They have been sucking each others faces off the whole ride." I laughed, looking over at them.

"I know right? I'm glad your not like that." Kyle said, looking down at me.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"A slut." He replied.

"Hey! That's my best friend your talking about!" I yelled, slapping Kyle's arm.

"I'm sorry but you know, she's kinda clingy." Kyle said pulling his arm back.

"Were here!" our chauffeur called to us as he went to open the doors.

"Thank you." I said, stepping out onto the sidewalk leading to the gym.

We all headed to the doors, a white and blue balloon arch leading the way.

"Oh the dance comitte did a great job with the decorations." Katherine said, as we looked at all of the pretty decor.

Our normal, ugly gym had been turned into a beautiful dance, with balloons, streamers, sparkles and everything else.

"Would you like to dance?" Kyle asked me, taking my arm.

"Absolutley." I smiled at him, following him to the dance floor.

A slow song came on and I could tell Kyle was nervous

"I don't know how to dance, remember?" Kyle said, trying to pull me away from the floor

"I will show you." I said, pulling him close.

"Okay, put one hand on my waist, and take my other hand. Im gonna put one hand on your shoulder." I told him gently.

"Like this?" he said.

"Perfect." I smiled

Everything felt perfect. I pulled closer to him and layed my head lightly on his shoulder. Kyle kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied kissing him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

The night seemed to pass very fast. Kyle and I danced the whole night. I had so much fun. The limo dropped us back off at my house.

"Hey, Katherine and I are going to a party, do you guys want to come?" Collin asked us.

"No, thanks. Were too tired." Kyle replied, as they pulled out of the driveway and shot off. Kyle and I walked into my backyard, and headed to the garden. We sat on a small concrete bench underneath the stars.

"This was fun." I said holding Kyle's hand.

"It was." Kyle replied kissing me softly.

We sat down on the cold bench, looking up at the twinkiling stars.

"So, this weekend my family and I are going on vacation." Kyle told me.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"I want you to come with us. Were going to the beach for 3 days." He continued.

"Yes, sounds fun! I would love to come. But I will have to ask my parents." I said hugging him.

"Great. Well, I have to go. I will call you tomorrow, kay?" Kyle replied heading towards his car.

"Mommmm!" I yelled as I tore into the house trying not to rip my dress.

"What, what, what's wrong?" My mom asked wide eyed as she turned away from the tv.

"Nothing, Kyle asked if I want to go with him and his family to the beach this weekend. So can I go?" I asked excitedly.

"I dont know. Ask your father, Elizabeth."My mom replied tiredly.

I ran up the steps and slammed into the study.

"Jesus, Elizabeth." my father said wide-eyed as I tore into the room like a bull.

I explained the situation to him.

"Your mother and I will discuss it. Now go get ready for bed, ok sweetie?" dad said.

"Thanks dad!" i said and walked into my bedroom. I threw on a pair of old lacrosse shorts and a purple tank top. I could hear my parents talking in the study. I went into the bathroom and took all of the makeup off and brushed my teeth.

"Elizabeth. Come in here please!" my mom called from down the hall.

I raced down and went into the study.

"Ok, we are letting you go on the trip. But we have some rules, Elizabeth Ann." Mom said seriously.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Ok, first, do not stay up too late. Second, you must make up all of the work you miss on Monday. Third, if you and Kyle decide to have, um sex, I'm packing condoms, um in your bag. I want you to stay protected, ok?" dad said sternly.

"ugh ok, why did you have to say the last one? Really?" I groaned in embarrassment.

"Elizabeth, listen to your father." mom said.

"Fine, but dad I'm 17 years old. I can take care of myself and I know I need to stay protected. Kyle and I don't even talk about sex so don't worry." I said.

"ok, ok, now go to bed sweetie you will have to back in the morning." mom replied shooing me out the door.


End file.
